Old Criminals
by Seddielover945
Summary: When Jim Longworth gets a visit from and old "Buddy" Lets say Callie's old "Buddy" he gets punched in the face...Really things turn into a game of demands and nerves for Callie. JimXCallie- Jallie...
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah I'll talk to you later, bye Cal." Jim Longworth says as he hangs up with his girl friend.  
"Hey Jim?" Carlos asks walking into his partner's office.  
"Yeah?" Jim asks stuffing his cell back into his pocket.  
"There's someone here to see you."  
"Okay send them in." Jim says. Carlos nods walking back out into the hall. A tall man about six four walks in. His hair is messy and slightly wavy.  
"Hello Jim.."  
"How do you know my name?" Jim asks  
"Let's just say that my wife talks about you a lot.."  
"Ray?" Jim asks. The man nods.  
"What do you want?" Jim asks trying not to sound cold.  
"I would like to know where my wife and son are"  
"That's not for you to know." Jim states. "Oh and Callie's your ex-wife. Jeff. You have no custody of him and cannot see him unless Callie allows you to."  
"You have no right." Ray comments.  
"Oh I think I do." Jim says. Lifting up his blue tee to show his badge. Ray face hold anger as does Jim's.  
"Where's Callie?" Ray asks.  
"You have no right to know." Jim states. Ray pulls up a fist punching Jim straight in the Jaw line.  
"Tell me where they are!" Ray yells exiting the room.  
"Hey Carlos." Jim says getting on the walkie talkie. "I could use some back-up." Jim then lays down the radio running out of the room. Ready to pull out his gun when needed. By the time gets out of the station. Ray's gone. Good and left.  
"Crap." He mutters under his breath as he meets Carlos walking back in.  
"Hey you okay?" Carlos asks the by expression on Jim's face.  
"I don't know Carlos." Jim says sliding his gun back into the holster. "Ray demanded to know where Jeff and Callie are. Then punched me in the jaw and left."  
"Have you called Callie?"  
Jim shakes his head.  
"I'm about to." He tells Carlos getting out his phone once again dialing the number.  
"Hey. Didn't we just hang up?" Callie asks a slight joy in her voice. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."  
"Well there's something you might want to know Cal."  
"What's that?"  
"Well Ray showed up at the station today and demanded to know where you are Jeff are. I told him that he couldn't see Jeff and had no right or custody of him. He then punched me in the jaw and took off."  
"Are you alright?" She asks him concerned.  
"Oh Yea I'm fine, but do you want me to go get Jeff early from school?"  
"Could you?"  
"Yeah no problem." Callie smiles.  
"Thanks Jim."  
"Welcome." Jim says.  
"I miss you." Callie says.  
"I miss you too Callie." Jim says.  
"Bye Cal."  
"Bye." Callie says. Sometimes she wishes she weren't in Atlanta. Jim smiles sighing putting his phone in his pocket and going to grab Jeff from school.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Jeff asks getting in the passenger side.  
"School doesn't get got till three."  
"I know." Jim states. "But your mom asked if I could come get you." Which isn't totally lying because Jeff wouldn't understand the thing with his dad today.  
He won't lie he wishes Callie weren't in Atlanta..


	2. No Answer

Jim P.O.V  
I just picked up Jeff and now we are on our way to the station.  
"So do you have any homework?"  
"Yea." Jeff replies.  
"Good then well you can sit in my office and do it while I go text your mom in a bit and tell her I went and got you from school."  
"Come on Jim be the cool guy don't you have a body or something I could watch Carlos check out?"  
"No and Jeff your mom would kill me if I don't make you do your homework." Jeff sighs.  
"Okay..." I smile turning the corner. Pulling into a parking spot and turning off the engine I watch Jeff get out of the car followed by me.  
We walk into the station.  
"Yo Carlos." Jeff says greeting my partner.  
"Hey." Carlos replies a smile on his face.  
"Okay so you so sit in my office and work on that long devision." I tell Jeff.  
"Jim. 1 it's French and two we learned long devision last year."  
"Whatever." I say Jeff smiles walking into my office and plopping down in a chair. I get out my cell and text Callie.  
"Cal, I just picked up Jeff he's in my office working on homework.  
Jim." I hit the send button shoving it back into my pocket for what seems like the twentieth time today.  
"So anything new?" I ask Carlos. He shakes his head.  
"Nah which is actually surprising." He replies.  
"Huh that's odd."  
"What?" Carlos asks.  
"Callie hasn't answered back yet."  
"Relax I'm sure she's just busy.." Carlos says.  
"I know, but she always answers."  
"Try calling her." Carlos suggests. I get my phone dialing her number.  
"Hey this is Callie. Sorry I couldn't get to the phone-"  
"Hey just wanted to let you know-" I'm cut off.  
"Leave a message at the beep. And I'll try to get back to you. Thanks." I hang up. Scrunching up my face.  
"No answer?"  
I shake my head.  
"Voicemail.."  
"Relax Mr. Worrypants." Carlos says. I roll my eyes.  
"Hey can you blame me she always picks up. Always." I glacé a Jeff who's working on a paper.  
"Besides." I whisper to Carlos.  
"This thing with Ray really has me on edge."  
"Hey I'm sure she's fine, besides Jim Ray doesn't know where Callie's at or Jeff."  
"I guess." I comment, walking into my office sitting down at my desk.


	3. Missing

Good Morning Jim." Jeff says taking a seat at the kitchen table.  
"Morning." Jim says.  
"Okay since today's Saturday you are going with me to the station."  
"Awesome!" Jeff says a smile on his face.  
"Yeah so after your done with your breakfast, go get dressed, brush your teeth and hair. Then meet me outside."  
"Done!" Jeff says running to his room. Jim chuckles getting out his phone and calling Callie.  
"Hey this is Callie, leave a message and I'll try to get back to you." Jim hangs up. Starring at his cell.  
"thats odd." He whispers to himself. His phone rings in his hand.  
"Hello?" Jim says.  
"Jim I need you to get down here.." Carlos says.  
"I'm on my way." Jim says. "Hey Jeff you might want to hurry. Carlos needs me."  
"Coming!" Jeff yells walking down the hall toothbrush in hand. "I still need to brush my teeth."  
"Do it in the car." Jim says handing the boy a cup and paper towel. Jeff nods following Jim outside.

Jim runs to my office a plops down in my desk chair. I shake my head smiling.  
"Jim can I talk to you for a second?" Carlos asks.  
"Yea sure, what's up?" I ask.  
"Well.." He says taking out his phone.  
"Well what?" I ask.  
He shows me a video as it plays.  
"This morning in Atlanta a call was revived. Reporting a missing report on a miss Callie Cargill."


	4. Cops

"Jim?" Carlos says. "Are you alright?"  
"Carlos..." Jim whispers. "Could you watch Jeff for a couple days or so?"  
Carlos nods. "Yeah I'm sure my wife won't mind and the kids will like someone new to hang out with." Jim nods.  
"Thanks. I'll be back in a couple of days. I'm going to Atlanta..." Carlos chuckles as his partner walks out of the station.

Jim sighs walking out of the Atlanta airport. His gun, holster, and badge still on. His red zip-up bag dangling on his arm. He finds Callie's apartment about three blocks away from the hospital. A couple cop cars sit in her drive. He gets out of the rental car; paying and thanking the driver. He walks up to the door throwing his bag on the ground.  
"Whoa what are you doing here?" The random cop says walking up to Jim..  
"Same thing you are.." Jim says lifting his shirt to show his badge


	5. surprise

"Yeah Carlos." Jim says answering his phone.  
"Anything New?"  
"No, but I just sent Jennifer out to your house."  
"Okay...Woah wait my house?"  
"Yeah Callie was there last weekend right?"  
"Yeah." Jim replies.  
"So we need you check your house."  
"Wait are you saying I'm a suspect?"  
"That's exactly what I'm saying.." Carlos says..  
"That's insane!"  
"I know that, but it's priority buddy."  
Jim groans.  
"Fine I'll talk to you later okay. I better go, call me if there's anything new.." Jim says.  
"Will do." Carlos answers. Jim sighs stuffing his phone back into his pocket.  
"Why?" He mutters. Starring at his shoes he kicks a nearby pebble on the concrete.  
"Hello Jim.." Jim lifts his head coming face to face with Ray Cargil and a gun..


	6. Wonders

Jim POV:  
"What do you want Ray?" I ask taking a glance the the gun riding on my hip.  
"I want to know where Callie is!" He demands.  
"Oh wait so you didn't kidnap her?" I ask chuckling a little.  
"Of corse not!" I roll my eyes taking my hands and going for the gun.  
"You go for that gun and I'll shoot you in a heartbeat."  
"Okay." I mutter throwing my hands in the air.  
"So I thought we could work out a little deal here. I won't shoot you and you help me find Callie."  
"Okay if I except your help you have to tell me everything you know." I say.  
"What do you mean?" Ray asks releasing the gun.  
"Oh well you are mainly considered a suspect in my book right now." I step forward If I'm going to find Callie I might as well get some help. I just don't trust this guy right now.. Note to self: Do not mention a thing about where Jeff is..

Callie POV:  
"Just eat your food!" I gruff looking man says to me. I roll my eyes sitting back in the corner. For the first time in a while I am generally terrified. I get that this has something to do with Ray because he's the one that brought me in here. Why though? I bite my sandwich hard gritting my teeth together. Shutting my eyes I continue to eat. Jim's good at what he does. He'll get me out of this right?

Jim POV:  
As Ray starts to tell me everything he knows or I guess what he says that he knows my phone goes off.  
"Carlos?" I ask.  
"Jim?" I blink a couple times.  
"It's Jennifer."  
"Oh yeah hi." I say starting to tense up.  
"So listen I'm going to need you to check out Callie's apartment soon."  
"Yeah okay I'm on it." I tell her hanging up the phone and then texting Carlos telling him to ask Daniel to do a background check on Ray Cargill. Ray looks at me.  
"So where do we start?"  
"The apartment." I say crossing the street with Ray on my tail.


	7. Locket

So The Glades season three ends tonight and I must say this season has been interesting... I really hope they don't break up Jim and Callie. Well anyways enough of my rant onto the story.  
SL945

Jim POV-  
I walk into her apartment Ray following me. It's a bit cluttered, but I know Callie and she's been busy lately.  
"So where do we start?" Ray asks.  
"Anywhere." I answer. He nods going into the living room while I check the kitchen. I smile at the pictures sitting on the coffee table and make my way to the counter. I see nothing and decide to head on into the living room where Ray is.. I glance over the room and nothing pops out right away. I curse under my breath walking around the room. Nothing.. Nothing at all. I walk down the small hall way seeing a picture of Callie and I on the wall. I smile realizing how much I miss her right now. I enter the bedroom and walk over to the dresser. Normal things nothing. Making my way over to her jewelry box and opening it up. I pick up each piece. Ray walks in the room as I pick up a gold locket. His face goes pale. I proceed to open it seeing pictures of Jeff and Me... I can't help, but smile. This seems like nothing. Although Ray's face tells me otherwise.

Everybody watch the season finale? I almost cried, I was like no don't break up with her then... Surprise! :) Really wish they wouldn't leave all of us hanging for 10 months though. Fan fiction might able to fix that with the oneshot idea's that could be written...  
Seddielover945.


	8. Hospital

So I just got done reading The A&E message board's and I am praying for a season 4! Some people say yes and others say no, but why no. This show has gotten me hooked with Jim and Callie since it came out! If they don't watch the new season it's their loss.

Jim POV:  
I study Ray's face.  
"What?"a I question.  
"Nothing I just really surprised she kept that." Something in his eyes seems strange, but I let it go for now shoving the necklace into my pocket. Reminding myself to have Daniel check it out later. We take one last look around and decide to go. Ray and I take a taxi to the hospital so I can check out Callie's workspace for any evidence. I pay the cabbie as he pulls up to the front entrance. The hospital buzzes with people and commotion.  
"May I help you?" I women with short curly brown hair asks. She's wearing yellow scrubs and a white cloak. Her name tag reads Miranda. Perfect just the person I need to see.  
"That would be great thank you." I say glancing back at Ray.  
"Oh are you Jim?" She asks eyeing my gun and badge. I nod.  
"Callie talks about you nonstop, but I don't know where she went. I saw her yesterday before she went home."  
"Actually that's why I'm here. She's gone missing in the past twelve hours."  
"Oh my God." She whispers "that must be awful for you."  
I nod. It really is.  
"So I was wondering if we could take a look at her desk." Ray follows me over to her area. I smile seeing a photograph of both of us. I remember that it was just before she left of Atlanta. Then there's one of Jeff, Callie, and I. I smile again. Callie has her face pressed against mine and our hands are connected. Jeff has a gigantic smile plastered on his face. I start to search the drawers. Nothing odd. Except her name tag is sitting the drawer. I lift it out and place it into a plastic baggie.  
"He's gotten so big." Ray says looking at the photo and pointing to Jeff. I nod. Then I remember he hasn't seen him in a year in a half.  
"He's fourteen now." I comment a I continue to look through everything. Ray smiles putting the photo down.  
"That's what I thought." He says I stand up finding nothing.  
"Well we should go." I say glancing at the photo's one again. A smile on my face


	9. Ransom Money

"Yeah Carlos that would be great." Jim says glancing over a Ray.  
"Oh um yeah." He answers.  
"See you soon." Then he hangs up.  
"So where do we go now?" Ray asks.  
"Well we are going back to the station so we have about an hour ride."  
"Okay." Ray mutters.

"So I'm gonna need you to do an analysis on this locket." Jim says lifting the necklace out of the bag and onto the table.  
"Locket?"  
"Um yeah." Jim comments. "Have a problem with that? it's just that when I took it out Ray's face went pale. Then he made up some lame thing about how he was so shocked that she kept that. Although what I do find strange is that there was something that told me he was lying."  
"I see." Carlos says opening it up and taking out the pictures and laying then on the table.  
"Jim you may want to take a look at this."  
"I don't think this is a normal locket." Carlos says showing Jim a little secret button on the inside. Pressing it he holds his breath.  
"Jim if you are hearing this that means Callie's been taken and if you don't meet me next Monday with $10,000 she will be a goner. I will be in contact with you for further instructions."


	10. Kidnapper

Jim stares into space. He doesn't have 10,000, but it's Callie. He sighs as Carlos lays a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey it'll be okay." Carlos says and then walks out of the room. Jim sighs pacing back and forth just thinking about playing the message again. 'no' he thinks. He punches the counter top and leaves the room. Jeff sits in Jim's office playing on the computer and thinking about his mother when Jim walks in.  
"Hey." Jeff says.  
"Hey Jeff." Jim replies trying hard to smile. His phone beeps and he takes it out of his pocket when all of a sudden, he hears a person scream. Being the guy that he is he sets his phone down and runs out of the building. He sees Ray Cargill at gunpoint by a gruff man with a long, think beard.  
"I told you i'm not gonna hurt her! I just need the money!" The man screams.  
"I don't have your darn money!" Ray replies.  
"Well get it or dangerous things will happen to certain people!" Ray nods and the man pulls the gun back.  
"When you kidnapped her buddy I told you I needed that money!" The man yells.  
"I know you did!" Ray says as the man starts to walk away.  
"You'll get the money!"  
"I'd better!" The guy yells and then walks away. Jim walks up to Ray.  
"You kidnapped Callie?!" Jim questions.  
"No but..."  
"I heard that guy!" Jim yells.  
"Well Yes..but I had a good reason those guys would have killed her if I didn't!" Ray replies.  
"HOW DO YOU PLAN ON FIXING THIS? You don't have ten thousand dollars and we don't have Callie back!"  
"I thought I had her safe! I love her!" Ray yells.  
"If she dies then you die cause I'll kill you myself!" Jim screams and the color drains out of Ray's face


	11. Loose

Callie sighs and bites down on a fingernail again, she knows she has to get out of here. She's been hit in the face a couple of times and she knows her apperance is utterly horrifying. She stands up on her feet and walks slowly over to the door. There's absolutely no way Jim will come soon, although she knows he'll do his best and a feeling tells her he's looking, but she knows she must escape some way or another. She messes with the door nob and feelings in her pockets for something to pick the lock with. She's watches those old cop shows with Jeff and it has people picking locks with paper clips, bobby pins, and other types of small things. She feels something and pulls it out of her pocket. A paperclip. She smiles to herself and bends the clip so maybe just maybe it'll work. She pokes smaller end in the hole into the key hole and moves it around. Click. She opens the door slowly and makes a run for it. Hoping that no one saw her she keeps running. Maybe just maybe she can get back to Jim and Jeff.

**I know that it was a really really short chapter, but I want to end this chapter there. I'll update soon I promise!**

**SL945..**


	12. Reunited and an ending

Callie walks down the side of the road with her hands in her jeans pocket. She knows where she is and knows she's close to the city. Closer to Jim and Jeff by the second. She smiles to herself as she turns a corner to walk into the outskirts of the city and she knows that the police station is just three miles away, by walk at least forty five minutes or more. By the time, minutes pass, but they really feel like hours and she can see the station in the distance. She picks up her pace and mabye she can get there quicker. She pulls her jacket more over her shoulders and sighs as she walks to the police station door. _She knows he is there._ She opens the door with the little strengh that she has and walks inside. She goes to his office and watches him as he sits with his head in his hands, it crushes her to see hm like that.

"Jim." She says causing him to lift his head. His eyes go out of his head at the sight of her and he jumps up out of his chair and goes over to her.

"Callie." He breathes and hugs her close. She knows that she looks horrible, but she does wrap her arms around hm tightly,

"Are you alright?" He questions franticly. She nods as a hint of a smile plays on her lips and he kisses her softly again.

"Lets get you cleaned up." He says and they walk out of his office hand and hand.

**This was the last chapter and I hope you liked the end. I'm sorry it is so short, but please review.**


End file.
